


Ма'нен

by Eithline



Series: Ma'nehn & Amatus [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, романс, флафф, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: Когда Дориан пытается узнать значение ласкового эльфийского прозвища, он начинает понимать свою ценность.





	Ма'нен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ma'nehn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172778) by [Lindira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira). 



Все отношения странные, решил Дориан. Но счастливые особенно.

Он понимал плохие, примеров перед глазами было великое множество. Политические браки без любви, как у его родителей, построенные на ненависти и взаимовыгоде. Обреченные, начинающиеся с легкомысленного и опрометчивого ухаживания, таких он видел десятки между сокурсниками в Круге в Вирантиуме.

Но счастливые? Эти редкие отношения, построенные на доверии, уважении и заботе (он ни за что не скажет другого слова — слишком страшно, слишком рано, слишком сбивает с толку)? Они были самыми странными.

Дориан думал об Эрике постоянно. Бесконечно.

Он мог изучать какой-нибудь невразумительный аспект магической истории и вдруг набредал на отрывок, который — он точно знал — обязательно покажется Эрику увлекательным.

Или он был в таверне с Варриком, или Быком, или Калленом, или Крэмом, и в глубине души желал — почти до боли — чтобы Эрик был там, с ними, а не встречал с Жозефиной каких-нибудь орлесианских послов.

А временами он слышал шаги на лестнице, и сердце начинало бухать в груди, ожидая Эрика. И если это был не _аматус_ , а один из агентов Лелианы, или маг, желающий поговорить с Фионой, это самое сердце словно обрывалось. Дориан, конечно же, не думал, что сердца на самом деле обрываются, но никаких иных слов для описания жутчайшего разочарования он подобрать не мог.

Ему пришлось признать, пускай и самому себе: он был влюблен по уши. Он никогда не думал, что доживет до этого дня.

Теперь же, когда Эрик отправился в древний эльфийский храм, Дориан оказался в редком положении: его оставили в замке. Хоть Эрик почти всегда звал его с собой, в этот раз в поход для изучения храма Диртамена в Долах он выбрал Соласа, с его-то опытом и знанием древних эльфийских штук. Походы частенько занимали больше недели: несколько дней до места назначения, двое или трое суток на изучение и зачистку, и еще столько же обратно до Скайхолда. В этот раз прошло уже шесть дней, и Дориан сидел у барной стойки, попивая ферелденский эль и старательно делая вид, что тот ему совсем не нравится.

— Вот же дерьмо, Посверкунчик, — неожиданно раздался голос позади. — Я бы сказал, что ты по уши...

Дориану даже не нужно было поворачиваться: он сразу понял, кто пришел.

— Хочу ли я знать, что там по уши, Варрик? – он сделал глоток, наслаждаясь тонкой горчинкой, но все равно гримасничая.

Варрик забрался на соседний стул, махнул рукой трактирщику:

— Мне то же, что и у него, — и повернулся к Дориану. — Посмотри на себя, пьешь в одиночестве и сохнешь по нашему дорогому Инквизитору.

— Я пришел сюда, чтобы _не_ пить в одиночестве, — фыркнул Дориан. — Ты же здесь, в конце концов.

— Это уж точно, — Варрик забрал кружку и кивком поблагодарил трактирщика.

— И я не сохну.

Варрик хохотнул:

— Мне нравится считать себя знатоком душ, а я сполна насмотрелся на сохнущие физиономии. О, эти взгляды, которые мой друг Фенрис кидал на Хоука, когда думал, что никто не смотрит... — он засмеялся и отпил, а потом продолжил. — Я хочу сказать, что если ты не сохнешь, я съем свои ботинки.

Дориан вздохнул и облокотился на стойку, подперев голову ладонью. 

— Ладно. Я по нему скучаю, но нечего тут про сохнущие физиономии придумывать. Доволен?

По удовлетворенной улыбке Варрика Дориан понял, что ответ был явно утвердительным. Гном кивнул и снова сделал большой глоток из кружки.

— Да я просто беспокоюсь за вашу парочку, вот и все. Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе.

Менестрель таверны неожиданно начала петь о Серых Стражах. Так много песен были посвящены приключениям Эрика и его товарищей, что иногда Дориан задумывался: не появилась ли у его _аматуса_ армия фанатов?

— Должен сказать, из нас и правда получилась красивая пара, — сказал он Варрику, улыбнувшись.

Тот коротко рассмеялся.

— Да я же не это имел в виду. Вы делаете друг друга счастливыми. Обрести такие отношения вообще редко удается, даже если небо не пытается разорваться напополам.

У Дориана потеплело в груди, и это не имело ничего общего с выпитым алкоголем. Он знал, что чувствовал к Эрику, хоть и ненавидел мысль о том, чтобы как-то это называть или вешать ярлык. И он абсолютно точно знал, что Эрик любил его; все было слишком нелепо, чтобы не быть правдой. Но Эрик столько отдавал, что Дориан не знал, как ответить.

— Ты думаешь, я делаю его счастливым?

— Ты что, шутишь? — спросил Варрик, чуть не подавившись элем. — Пока ты не появился, он даже не улыбался. Никогда. Ни разочка не увидел, пока мы были в Убежище. Лавеллан держался замкнуто большую часть времени, если не хоронил себя, исправляя каждую маленькую проблемку, возникающую в этой их ставке командования. Он, конечно, представился всем нам, даже поспрашивал, кто мы такие, откуда и как встряли в этот беспорядок. Но мне всегда казалось, что он делал это, потому что так правильно. Знаешь, чтобы понять, может он доверять людям за спиной или нет.

Дориан вспомнил, как они с Эриком впервые встретились несколько месяцев назад в Рэдклиффе. Эльф и правда нечасто улыбался. Но чтобы совсем? Путешествие в возможное будущее было тяжелым и удручающим, так что неудивительно, что Эрик был ужасно серьезен. Но после... Дориан помнил тот день, когда он практически ввалился в ставку командования и сам себя записал в Инквизицию. Эрик улыбнулся ему почти незаметно.

Теперь он улыбался куда шире и свободнее.

— А теперь посмотри на него, — продолжил Варрик. — Я почти ничего не ожидал, приглашая его поиграть в «порочную добродетель» пару недель назад. Но вот же! Никогда не видел, чтобы Инквизитор так хохотал.

Дориан усмехнулся. Он и сам давно так не веселился.

— Сомневаюсь, что это из-за меня. Я и пары слов-то ему не сказал той ночью. _Кое-кто_ уселся рядом со мной.

Варрик рассмеялся.

— Я об этом не подумал! Извини. И вообще, дело-то не в этом. Я сидел напротив него, и он всю ночь на тебя взгляды украдкой кидал, — он сделал последний глоток и добавил. — Лавеллан-то по тебе с ума сходит.

У Дориана даже уши загорелись, и он очень надеялся, что это осталось незамеченным.

— Я знаю, что он чувствует. Я просто... — он повел рукой, не зная, как облечь чувства в слова, и вообще не понимая, зачем говорил это все Варрику. — Он так много хорошего для меня делает. Вернул мне семейный амулет, всегда выслушивает. А месяц назад он для меня приготовил тевинтерское блюдо. Сам! В горшке в печи!

— Я бы на это посмотрел, — хохотнул Варрик и поманил трактирщика за еще одной кружкой. — Хоть вкусно было?

— Настоящее чудо. Но дело в том, что _я_ не делаю таких вещей. Не то чтобы я не хотел, я хочу, просто не понимаю, как. И я беспокоюсь, что Эрик заслуживает большего, чем то, что я могу ему дать.

Варрик с усмешкой хлопнул Дориана по спине.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит волноваться. Ты пробуждаешь в нем много хорошего. И поверь мне, Посверкунчик, все это видят. Тебя даже «злобным магистром из Тевинтера» больше не зовут.

— Вот как? И как же они меня называют?

— Думаю, последним, что я слышал, было «магистр из злобного Тевинтера».

Дориан фыркнул:

— Ну надо же, как благородно.

Он проболтал с Варриком, выпивая, до глубокой ночи. И хоть он не перестал скучать по Эрику ни на мгновение, возвращаясь в комнату, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

**ооо**

На следующее утро Дориан проснулся поздно, чувствуя себя на удивление трезвым и хорошо отдохнувшим. После быстрого завтрака он, как обычно, направился в библиотеку. Он как раз открывал дверь в комнату Соласа, когда кто-то окликнул его:

— Лорд Дориан!

Он повернулся и увидел, что к нему торопливо шла Жозефина. Только он хотел сказать «можно просто Дориан», как вдруг заметил тонкие книжки в ее руках.

— Ты нашла?

Жозефина кивнула:

— Все, что было в королевской библиотеке Вал Руайо на или об эльфийском языке. К сожалению, совсем немного.

Дориан цокнул языком, забрал у нее одну из книг и быстро пролистал.

— Дай угадаю, Церковь от них избавилась.

— Да, — вздохнула она. — Жрица Фаустина, по-видимому, несколько... сверхусердно обеспечивала «чистоту» королевской библиотеки.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — он легко склонил голову. — Спасибо.

Жозефина улыбнулась, но из-за странного блеска во взгляде улыбка походила скорее на озорную усмешку.

Дориан закатил глаза.

— Что?

— Ничего, — невинно ответила она. — Просто так очаровательно, что вы учите эльфийский для мастера Лавеллана.

— Да, да, мы оба такие милые, — Дориан фыркнул с таким отвращением, что даже Кассандра бы позавидовала. — Если хочешь знать, я не учу этот клятый язык. Пока что, по крайней мере. Я хочу перевести одно слово.

Жозефина удивленно распахнула глаза.

— Все это ради одного слова? Прошу прощения, но я больше двух месяцев работала над поиском!

— Потихоньку, — пробормотал он, — но не то чтобы у меня было много свободного времени, знаешь ли, с этими походами по всему Тедасу. И, к слову, Эрик меня обманул. Он сказал, что здесь есть эльфийские словари, но я ни на один не наткнулся. Или их долийцы припрятали, или они просто не существуют. Да и других книг о языке не то чтобы много. Спасибо моим предкам и Церкви.

— Полагаю, о том, чтобы спросить мастера Лавеллана, не может быть и речи?

Дориан вздохнул:

— Он мне не говорит. Почему, ты думаешь, я всем этим занимаюсь?

— А что насчет мастера Соласа?

— Тоже молчит, — удрученно рассмеялся Дориан. — Видимо, игры между мной и Инквизитором для него слишком мудреные.

Жозефина усмехнулась:

— Все равно очаровательно. Удачи, — пожелала ему она, развернулась на каблуках и направилась через Тронный зал в кабинет.

Улыбнувшись, Дориан зашел в комнату Соласа и привычно окинул взглядом фрески на стенах. Кто бы что ни говорил о странном лысом эльфе, художником он был исключительным. Видя достижения Эрика, так красиво запечатленные, Дориан всегда чувствовал гордость.

Добравшись до небольшого алькова в библиотеке, он поставил кресло так, чтобы иметь возможность посматривать в окно на ворота. Он, конечно, пытался себя убедить, что совсем не следил за тем, когда Эрик прибудет — тем более, что его возвращения не ожидали до завтрашнего дня, — но знал, что себя ему не обмануть. Позволив себе пару секунд понадеяться на скорый приезд Эрика, он устроился в кресле и открыл новую книжку.

Работа над переводом абсолютно отличалась от других научных изысканий. Когда он изучал теорию магии или практические методы, он читал и делал заметки. Неизбежно он находил интересные факты или гипотезы, которые приводили его к другим книгам и сочинениям, он читал и их и двигался дальше, и так бесконечно.

При переводе с эльфийского все слова казались настоящей тарабарщиной, по крайней мере, для него. Главным образом он искал одно слово — _нен_ , но так много слов были похожи на него. Было ли оно образовано от какого-то другого? Или являлось спрягаемой формой глагола? Сокращением какого-то другого слова или фразы? Суффиксом, бессмысленным без основы? Ему приходилось искать ответ в другой книге. И в еще одной. Пока он, конечно, не понимал, что объект его поисков ничего общего не имел с _нен_ , и не приходилось начинать сначала. Процесс был безумно медленным и утомительным, тем более без знания языка.

Впрочем, к некоторым выводам Дориану все же удалось прийти. Слова «любовь» и «сердце» были повсеместно в эльфийских текстах: _лат_ и _венан_ соответственно. Так что прозвище, которое дал ему Эрик, было необычным. Дориана это как радовало, так и интриговало. _Ма_ было легко перевести: сокращение от _эмма_ , скорее всего в контексте значащее «мой». Но все эти выводы он сделал в самом начале своей работы. Дориану начинало казаться, что он никогда не продвинется дальше.

Он корпел над книгами, пока у него глаза не начали слипаться. Потянувшись, он глянул в окно. У ворот было какое-то волнение. Огромный коричневый олень шел по мосту, сопровождаемый тремя жеребцами.

Эрик вернулся в Скайхолд.

Улыбка, немедленно появившаяся на губах Дориана, быстро пропала, когда он увидел, что Эрик спешился и зло пошагал через двор, преследуемый Коулом и Соласом, а раздраженной Кассандре пришлось уводить животных в конюшню.

Дориан вскочил и направился вниз. Он как раз вышел из крепости, когда Эрик дошел до ступеней.

— Ты не должен был делать этого, Коул! — кричал тот, торопливо поднимаясь.

Коул следовал за ним, заламывая руки.

— Но я пытался помочь!

— Иногда твоя помощь не нужна! Иногда это личное! – Эрик глянул на Коула через плечо и направился дальше. — И оставь меня в покое!

Он прошел мимо Дориана, и их взгляды на мгновение встретились. Эльф был зол, но в глазах отражалось что-то еще. Будь у Дориана больше опыта в понимании чужих душ, он бы, может, и разгадал, что значит этот взгляд, но сейчас он казался ему абсолютно нечитаемым.

Коул остановился напротив Дориана, подавленный.

— Я просто пытался помочь.

— Я уверен в этом, — ответил Дориан и похлопал парня по плечу. — Что произошло?

Солас, наконец, тоже поднялся по ступеням, спокойным и привычным жестом сцепив руки за спиной.

— Боюсь, Коул случайно задел Инквизитора за живое.

— Я ошибся, и теперь ему больно, — мучительно выдохнул тот. — Боль старая, но все еще сильная. Он цепляется за нее, отрицая, что она существует.

Дориан перевел взгляд на двери, в которых исчез Эрик.

— Боль? В смысле?

— Дерево, что не просто дерево, — почти пропел дух. — Сотни горящих тел, застывших в страдании, неужели одно принадлежит ей? Арбалет ее больше не защитит.

Арбалет. Дориан сразу понял, о ком говорил Коул.

— Прошу прощения, я должен идти, — он развернулся и поспешил в сад.

Вслед ему Коул выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

**ооо**

Эрик сидел на земле рядом с молодым деревцем. Он часто приходил сюда, когда хотел побыть один, заботливо поливал деревце и ухаживал за небольшим ложем из цветков эмбриума, высаженных неподалеку. Дориан думал, что это хобби — неожиданная причуда, как готовка. Теперь было ясно, что все совершенно иначе.

— Не против, если я присяду? — мягко спросил Дориан, приблизившись.

Эрик посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

Дориан сел рядом, скрестив ноги. Он хотел обнять Эрика, как-нибудь утешить его, но сдержался. Он знал, что иногда расстроенный эльф не хотел, чтобы его трогали.

— Могу я спросить о твоей сестре? — его голос был тихим и спокойным: он совсем не хотел давить.

На лице Эрика отобразилась такая невыразимая печаль, что Дориан сам почувствовал комок в горле.

— Коул сказал?

— Совсем немного, я сам понял, кого он имел в виду, — Дориан робко протянул руку и осторожно устроил ее на коленке Эрика. — Хочешь поговорить о ней?

— Нет, — он отвернулся, — но, наверно, должен. Хотя бы с тобой. Я больше не могу от тебя это прятать.

Дориан кивнул, молча ожидая.

Эрик вздохнул и посмотрел на деревце.

— Я... был не единственным из клана, кто пошел на Конклав. Моя сестра, Пайкея, это была ее идея. Она обожала магию. Она не была магом, но изучала ее, почти так же, как Дагна, — он замолк и печально улыбнулся. — Они бы отлично сдружились. Пая хотела узнать больше о конфликте между магами и храмовниками. Она умоляла Хранительницу отпустить ее, побывать на переговорах. А я просто решил пойти за компанию, — он сорвал пучок трав и начал рвать его на маленькие кусочки. — Не то чтобы она нуждалась в защите, но она была бы единственным долийцем среди сотен _шемленов_. Я думал, ей пригодится поддержка.

Эрик остановился на мгновение, все еще выщипывая траву. Дориан терпеливо ждал, пока тот сможет продолжить.

— Я всего на минутку отошел, — продолжил он. — Пая порвала шнурок от подвески, вот такой, — он достал из-под туники кулон, сделанный из железной коры. Дориан сразу узнал его: Эрик носил его почти всегда. — Я хотел его починить. Тогда-то я и столкнулся с Корифеем.

— Эрик...

Тот закрыл глаза.

— Я не знал, что она погибла, пока не очнулся. Пока Кассандра не сказала, что все умерли в храме, — сказал он, сорвавшись на шепот. — Все равно, я надеялся, что она выжила, что она как-то сбежала. Но увидев место взрыва, все это _опустошение_... Запах, мертвецы... — он задрожал и судорожно вдохнул. Прижав ладони к закрытым глазам, он словно пытался остановить слезы.

Дориан притянул его ближе и крепко обнял. Он задумался на секунду, хотел ли Эрик, чтобы его трогали в такой момент, можно ли было его так держать, но тот не отстранился. Дориан прижался губами к макушке, ласково целуя, давая ему возможность оплакать потерю.

В саду все еще был народ: эльф, который следил за остальными растениями, несколько слуг, знать. И хотя Эрик плакал безмолвно, некоторые поглядывали на них с откровенным любопытством. Эрик не хотел бы, чтобы его видели в таком состоянии. Дориан отыскал взглядом мать Жизель и жестом попросил выдворить всех зрителей. Она кивнула и начала потихоньку выпроваживать всех из сада. Дориан облегченно выдохнул: хоть на что-то старуха сгодилась.

Они сидели там еще долго, даже после того, как Эрик успокоился. Солнце начало опускаться, освещая теплым золотистым светом листья и цветы, шелестящие от тихого ветра.

— Долийцы сажают деревья на могилах близких, — наконец сказал Эрик после долгого молчания. Его голос был хриплым от слез, чуть громче шепота. — Я захоронил ее амулет. У меня больше ничего не было.

Дориан кивнул:

— Я видел, как ты сажал это дерево, когда мы все добрались до Скайхолда. Оно замечательное. А эмбриум?

— Ее любимые, — ответил Эрик все с той же печальной улыбкой. — Она всегда говорила, что они похожи на огонь. — Он посмотрел на Дориана и добавил. — Она бы тебе понравилась. Вы бы меня задразнили на пару.

Дориан коротко улыбнулся, но почти сразу улыбка пропала с его лица.

— Мне жаль, что не удалось с ней познакомиться.

— Мне тоже.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне, _аматус_ , — Дориан снова поцеловал его в макушку. — Я надеюсь, что тебе станет хотя бы чуточку легче.

— Мне легче, — Эрик вздохнул. — Я не хотел хранить это в секрете. Тем более от тебя. Но в Убежище столько всего происходило, а я тогда никого не знал хорошо. У меня почти не было времени все осознать.

— Ты не обязан объяснять, — заверил его Дориан. — Я понимаю. Я и сам не то чтобы откровенничал поначалу.

— Да ты и сейчас не особо, — Эрик не улыбался, но Дориан решил, что это хороший знак, что тот снова начал дразниться.

— Тише, — выдохнул он. — Я совершенствуюсь.

Дориан взглянул на небо. Солнце почти закатилось за горизонт, укрывая сад длинными тенями.

— Уже поздно. Ты в порядке?

Эрик кивнул:

— Благодаря тебе.

Дориан ласково прижался губами к его губам.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Они поднялись на ноги и, взявшись за руки, пересекли сад. У двери в Тронный зал они остановились, и Дориан подождал, пока Эрик проводит последним долгим взгляд деревце. Затем тот молча кивнул Дориану, и он увел его прочь.

**ооо**

В течение нескольких следующих дней Эрик был мрачным и серьезным, наконец всерьез начав скорбеть. Дориан пытался помочь как мог, обнимая Эрика, когда тот хотел, и оставляя в покое, когда ему было нужно пространство. Последнее было тяжелее всего. Он хотел _исправить_ все, как угодно. Ничего не делать и держаться подальше казалось противоестественным.

И хотя Эрик никому не рассказал о смерти своей сестры, видимо, нашлись в саду те, кто услышал больше, чем нужно, и слухи быстро разошлись по замку. Кассандра одна из первых решила выразить почтение. Они с Эриком были друзьями, но так часто спорили, что Дориан был искренне удивлен, когда она вдруг встала на защиту Инквизитора, убедив всех дворян и просителей оставить его в покое. Каллен, Жозефина и Лелиана тоже отдали дань уважения Эрику, хоть было ясно, что Лелиана знала об этом уже давно. Сэра сделала самое лучшее, что только могла: не сказала ничего. Как и Вивьен, с которой Эрик вообще не ладил. Блэкволл, бородатый простак, неожиданно сделал кое-что абсолютно потрясающее: вырезал из дерева небольшую фигурку птицы для дерева Пайкеи и больше Эрика не трогал. Варрик и Бык пытались помочь в своей манере, предложив ему выпить в таверне, но Эрик отказался, совсем не готовый показывать эмоции на публике.

Лавеллан даже сам сходил к Коулу, извинившись и поблагодарив его. Дориан видел его после: юноша явно вздохнул с облегчением.

Страннее всех вел себя Солас. Дориан заметил его однажды вечером: тот стоял в саду в одиночестве рядом с деревцем. Он возложил небольшой букет эмбриума у подножья, рядом с птичкой Блэкволла, и почти неслышно сказал пару слов на эльфийском. И, возможно, это был обман света, но Дориан был почти уверен, что плечи его дрожали.

**ооо**

Дни превратились в недели, и Дориан заметил, что Эрик наконец начал приходить в себя. Поездка в Зимний дворец в Халамширале, судя по всему, помогла, дав ему возможность подумать о чем-то, кроме своего горя. Он улыбался и смеялся, снова проводил время с друзьями, и Дориан был счастлив видеть это.

Теперь, когда Эрик почти полностью восстановился, а угроза жизни императрицы Селины была устранена, у Дориана наконец-то появилось время вернуться к своему маленькому переводческому проекту. У него пока не было возможности дочитать предыдущие, а Жозефина нашла ему еще две книжки. Так что Дориан решил воспользоваться шансом вернуться к работе, пока Эрик был занят с советниками в ставке командования.

Правда, после двух часов перекрестного изучения целых трех книг, Дориан не выдержал и расстроенно выругался:

— _Вишанте каффас_! Ну почему моим предкам надо было быть такими ублюдками и уничтожать целый язык? — он потер глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Отодвинув несчастные три талмуда, он обратился к небольшой книжице, выглядывающей из-за стопки других. Она была, по-видимому, сборником песен; вместе со словами в ней были схемы и нотное письмо. Дориан узнал его, так как и сам играл на лютне: оно содержало ритм и музыкальные ноты. Завороженный, он просмотрел книжицу, пытаясь понять, какие ноты каким пометкам соответствовали.

Он был так пленен музыкальным письмом, что почти пропустил его. Там, в конце одной из песен, было слово. _Нен_. Дориан перечитал его раза три, чтобы точно убедиться: это оно. Взволнованный, он вернулся к началу текста песни в поисках названия. _Суледин_. Почему это звучало знакомо?

Они захватили крепость Суледин в Эмприз-дю-Лионе где-то месяц назад, вспомнил Дориан. Но что это означало? Что говорил Эрик?

— Терпение? — да, да, это оно. И погодите-ка, он же видел переведенную поэму с таким названием!

Дориан торопливо встал из-за стола, стул громко проехался по каменному полу. Держа книжицу в руке, палец на нужном слове, он метнулся к своему креслу для чтения. Перелопатив кучу книг, он наконец нашел тонкий том переведенной эльфийской поэзии, скрывающийся под старыми заметками о манипуляциях со временем. Он пролистал страницы, пока не нашел ту, что искал. Да, «Терпение». Не поэма, песня. И, что важнее всего, на понятном языке. Если он просто пройдется по ней, слово за словом, он выяснит, что именно означает _нен_.

Строка за строкой, он записывал те слова, значения которых точно знал, сопоставляя с переводом и вычеркивая их. Неудивительно, что, перечитав за последние несколько месяцев столько эльфийских текстов, он разобрался в структуре языка. Зная, что он близился к завершению, что почти разгадал загадку, Дориан взбодрился и быстро проработал основную часть текста. Пришлось сдержать нетерпение. Перевод не был дословным, и слова не всегда совпадали. Важнее был контекст. Ему нужно было знать значения окружающих слов, чтобы понять самое необходимое.

Добравшись до последней строки, он с особым вниманием взглянул на остальные слова.

— _Мелана_... — пробормотал Дориан, глядя на слово, предшествующее _нен_. — Другая форма _мелава_? Да, звучит разумно... — _Энасал_ будет сложнее, но он знал, что поймет следующие слова. _Леталин_ наверняка было производным от _леталлин_ , как часто называли друг друга Эрик и Солас, «друг» или «член клана». В переводе было «семья», значит, подходит. Дориан глянул в записи, которые делал по другой книге, чтобы перепроверить. В них нашлось слово _энасал_ со значением «вернуть». Значит, _нен_ это...

Радость. _Ма'нен_ , «моя радость».

Дориан тяжело сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок. Он покраснел, сердце бухало в груди. Вдруг вспомнилось, как Эрик впервые улыбнулся ему в церкви Убежища, скромно и нерешительно. Теперь он улыбался легче и чаще, даже несмотря на недавний траур. Сейчас глаза Эрика сверкали все сильнее каждый раз, когда он признавался в любви. Сердце Дориана замерло от эмоций, которые он не мог назвать, и он бросил книжки и чуть не побежал вниз по лестнице.

Он пересек Тронный зал, прошел через кабинет Жозефины и, как когда-то, ворвался в ставку командования. Все вздрогнули, Каллен немедленно потянулся к мечу, но быстро остановился.

Впрочем, Дориана они не особо заботили. Эрик стоял прямо перед ним, только широко распахнутые глаза выдавали тревогу.

— Дориан, что..

Дориан сократил расстояние между ними парой широких шагов и крепко его поцеловал.

Он сам не заметил, как закрыл глаза, а потому скорее почувствовал удивление Эрика и как тот сначала напрягся, но быстро расслабился в его руках, отвечая. Дориан слышал краем уха, как Лелиана и Жозефина ахнули и захихикали; как их новая советница Морриган фыркнула с отвращением; и как Каллен выдохнул «дыханье Создателя».

Он наверняка был красным как рак, но впервые в жизни его это совсем не волновало. Он думал о том, что дарил Эрику счастье и что тот ему так долго об этом говорил, пускай и на свой манер.

Дориан отстранился через какое-то время, только чтобы посмотреть на своего любимого. Эрик смотрел на него в ответ, искренне изумленный, с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Дориан, что происходит? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.

— _Ма'нен_ , — ответил Дориан, усмехнувшись. — Моя радость.

Эрик распахнул глаза, и Дориан рассмеялся: он никогда не видел, чтобы тот так часто удивлялся. Потом он заулыбался еще шире и засиял, пока Морриган вдруг не прокашлялась:

— Если вы двое _закончили_...

Дориан скосил взгляд на дверь, намекая. Эрик понимающе подмигнул и громко и наигранно серьезно сказал:

— Да, думаю, мы закончили. Мы работали над этим планом несколько часов, так что, уверен, сейчас самое время для перерыва. Мы соберемся завтра утром... — Дориан толкнул его в бок. — Эм, завтра днем, скорее всего, и проработаем подробности. Я прав, Жозефина?

— Да, конечно, — без запинки отозвалась она, хотя было очевидно, что она пыталась сдержать смешки. — Наш план передвижения в Арборскую глушь отлично разработан, милорд Инквизитор. Я не думаю, что ваше дальнейшее присутствие так уж необходимо.

Каллен нахмурился:

— Минуточку...

Лелиана ткнула его локтем и понимающе улыбнулась:

— Командор хотел сказать, что наши войска будут ожидать весточки от моих агентов. Разведчики будут в том районе к концу недели.

— Да, потрясающе, отличное собрание, всем спасибо, — сказал Дориан, подталкивая Эрика к двери. — Извините за вторжение. Продолжайте работать, и все такое.

Дориан, наконец, вытолкнул Эрика, захлопнул за ними дверь и потянул дальше по коридору.

Они поспешили в покои через Тронный зал, бок о бок, держась за руки. Вслед им раздавался шепот, но в данный момент Дориан чувствовал, что остальные могут смотреть, сколько угодно, шептаться и сплетничать, если это радует их сердечки.

Неважно, что они думали о нем или о его влиянии на Эрика, он был неуязвим. У него был тот, кто любил его, кто дарил ему бесконечную радость. Радость, которую он возвращал в полной мере, всегда.


End file.
